


everything i know (i learned from cable television)

by butterflyweb



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyweb/pseuds/butterflyweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really not the way it's supposed to go at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything i know (i learned from cable television)

If dramas have taught him anything, they’ve taught him that this should’ve been much harder.

Seungri sighs into Youngbae’s mouth, arms around the older man’s shoulders, strong hands on his hips keeping him in place. Youngbae isn’t the best kisser—he’s hesitant and enthusiastic in turns, follows just a half a beat or so behind, and hasn’t quite gotten the trick of breathing through his nose so the kiss won’t break.

Seungri really couldn’t care less.

It sends a quiet thrill through him every time Youngbae bites a little too hard at his lip, or nearly knocks their heads. All it does is just drive home to Seungri how few people Youngbae has been interested enough to do this with. It puts him in a very elite club of people who are Worth It and Seungri has always loved being a member of exclusive groups.

“Hyung,” he gets out when Youngbae draws back, pulling in breaths that are shallow and quick, his eyes dark as he looks at Seungri and god, it makes him shiver.

Youngbae’s hands slip up under his t-shirt, thumbs brushing the waistband of his underwear, and Seungri can feel the hard metal of his ring pressing into his hip bone, warm from the heat of Youngbae’s skin. He forgets what he was going to say, caught by the look on the older man’s face.

“Seunghyun-ah,” Youngbae mumbles, gaze dropping to fix on a spot on Seungri’s throat as he steps just that much closer. Seungri brushes his fingers against the nape of Youngbae’s neck.

“Do you….do you want to…” Youngbae stumbles and his grasp on Seungri’s hips tightens incrementally, so Seungri hurries to fill in the blanks.

“My bedroom or yours?”

Youngbae looks up at him in surprise, taken aback for a moment, and then a grin breaks out over familiar features.

“Mine,” he answers, after a beat, leaning in to kiss Seungri once again, hard, and then he’s pulling him along and Seungri is mentally preparing the gift basket he’s going to give Jiyong hyung. The leader was right—the best approach was _always_ the slutty one.

He starts pulling his shirt off as soon as the door closes, excitement bubbling up in his chest, and can’t help but swear when it gets caught on his necklace and he can’t get it over his head. Goddammit, why did he have to be uncool _now_ —

Those warm hands are back, sliding up his sides, over his ribcage and then Youngbae is pulling him free, eyes twinkling in amusement. Seungri is tempted to sulk—he _really_ isn’t trying to be funny right now, he needs to look competent, it’s not like Youngbae has any idea what he’s doing, so—

Oh. Mouth on his neck. That’s….that’s nice.

His breath catches as Youngbae kisses along his throat, sucking lightly at the edge of his jaw, and Seungri doesn’t even care if he leaves a mark. The coordi-nunas can deal with it, just like they take care of Jiyong hyung’s dark circles when he’s stayed up all night writing or Top hyung’s entire self when he stumbles in with a bitch of a hangover.

Lust is a stoked flame in his belly, and Seungri can feel his pants tightening with every touch, every warm breath that ghosts over wet, worried skin, and he thinks that Youngbae really, really need to be wearing less clothing.

“Hyung—“ he gets out again, but this time he manages to hold on to his senses, hands on Youngbae’s arms ( _biceps_ , his mind offers helplessly) as he urges the shorter man to take a step back. Both of them are flushed and Seungri looks down, and god, he doesn’t even _mean_ to, and feels his mouth go dry at the sight of the tent in Youngbae’s sweat pants. Damn.

“Hyung, take your shirt off,” Seungri breathes, insists, tugging at the hem of the other man’s t-shirt, and Youngbae laughs, stripping off the thin white fabric easily, tossing it on the chair in the corner of the room.

It’s nothing Seungri hasn’t seen. Hell, that half of the Eastern hemisphere hasn’t seen, he thinks a little resentfully, stepping forward. He’s seen Youngbae shirtless a hundred thousand times, but this time is different, because this time…this time he doesn’t have to just look.

Tracing a finger down between the other man’s pecs, Seungri swallows hard when he hears Youngbae’s breath catch, brushing his abdomen with the backs of his knuckles. But he doesn’t stop there, doesn’t _want_ to stop there, and taking a hold of his courage, Seungri drops a hand to cup Youngbae through his sweats.

Youngbae grabs his wrist, swearing, his hold tight and unforgiving, but he isn’t pulling Seungri’s hand away. Instead, he rests his forehead on Seungri’s shoulder, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out in a low moan when Seungri squeezes his handful gently.

It’s intoxicating, feeling him like this, knowing that Youngbae is hard because of _him_ , he’s undone because of _Seungri_ , and no one else. There’s a kind of thrill knowing that he’s the one with experience here, that Youngbae’s letting him take the lead, even a little, that he’s trusting Seungri like that.

He can’t…he can’t help but “want you, hyung,” Seungri breathes, squeezing again, feeling Youngbae shudder next to him. “I want you so much, please can we—“

He isn’t given a chance to finish, Youngbae lifting his head to kiss him _hard_ , almost desperately, and he is fully unprepared when Youngbae ups the stakes and pushes a hand down the front of Seungri’s jeans.

And holy shit he almost comes right then and there, Youngbae grasping him through the thin fabric of his boxers and Seungri can hardly _breathe_. Their kiss turns messy, almost frantic, groaning into each other’s mouths as they somehow manage to stumble back towards Youngbae’s bed. Boss yelps as they all but trip over him, scurrying to a corner of the room and Seungri feels smug when Youngbae doesn’t even pause to check on the pup. They hit the bed in a mess of tangled limbs and knocked heads, and even as Seungri flops back onto the mattress with a groan, Youngbae is grinning like the devil himself. Nimble fingers—and fuck, Seungri can’t count the number of times he’s had to leave the room when Youngbae starts practicing piano—start work at his belt. The sound of the leather sliding free of metal, his zipper lowering in a single pull, it has him that much harder, covered length twitching against Youngbae’s hand.

“God,” Youngbae gets out, staring down at his hand on Seungri’s cock like he can’t quite get over it and as sexy as that makes him feel, Seungri can’t help but whine.

“Hyung, please, focus—“

The singer looks up at him, blinking slowly, before nodding, crawling forward to lie over Seungri and kissing him again. Seungri is almost tempted to protest—he’d been very happy with where the business with his belt was going—but thinks better of it when Youngbae’s tongue slides into his mouth. His hyung has always been a quick study, whether it was choreography or languages or Halo strategies, and now it seems like he can add kissing to the list. God.

Youngbae slides a hand into his hair, pushing down with his hips just as Seungri pushes up, and they both moan into the kiss. Not for the first time, Seungri gets a thrill from thinking about just what they can manage as two dancers in this bed. He manages to spread his legs underneath Youngbae, letting the older man settle against him, and they both waste no time take advantage of the altered position, grinding against each other until it leaves them breathless. Seungri clutches at Youngbae’s shoulders, strong thighs holding his apart as Youngbae ruts against him and he’s seeing stars it’s so good.

Shifting his weight to one hand, Youngbae pulls at Seungri’s jeans until Seungri stops basking in the heat of sex and pleasure and helps out, pushing the dark skinnies down to this thighs along with his underwear. It’s as far as they’ll go with Youngbae still on top him and hell if he wants him to go anywhere else.

Youngbae wets his lips, something unconscious and unguarded in the action, curling his fingers around Seungri’s length and running his thumb over the head, slow and purposeful. Seungri chokes, closing his eyes tightly because fuck, he’s going to come right now if he watches him do this, the same expression on his face that’s there when he’s performing, that says Seungri has his total and complete attention.

“Does that feel good?” the question is warm and low against his ear, sending a shudder through him as Youngbae pumps him slowly. Seungri would’ve snapped back something incredulous, if it weren’t for the slight smugness in Youngbae’s voice that says he knows _damn_ well how good it feels, and that he’s content to keep doing it until Seungri loses his mind.

“Hyung,” he gets out again, forcing his eyes open to look at the other man’s handsome face, but Youngbae is quick to kiss him quiet.

“Not hyung,” he tells him, lowering head to bite at Seungri’s ear, and oh…oh shit…“Just Youngbae, Seunghyun-ah.”

It shouldn’t be this easy , Seungri thinks, his throat going slightly tight as he slides a hand up Youngbae’s arm, his shoulder, palm pressed to his cheek as he kisses him slow and breathless and dirty. There…there were supposed to be obstacles. Youngbae was supposed to love someone else, or not even like men in the first place. He was supposed to…supposed to be looking for pretty girls to date and marry and impregnate, and Seungri was supposed to be suffering in silence. Pining alone. Then years would go by, after Big Bang was over and they were both hugely successful solo stars, and they’d run into each other at an event and confess their forbidden love, and then fall into bed together. And then….well, one of them would probably get cancer. Probably Youngbae, cause he was the better person.

Whatever. The point was…Seungri takes a shaking breath, sucking at Youngbae’s lower lip before breaking the kiss entirely, even as their mouths stay close. The point was, it wasn’t supposed to be easy. He wasn’t supposed to blurt out that he kind of maybe sort of liked Youngbae a whole freaking lot, and Youngbae wasn’t supposed to light up, and kiss him all shy and just, it wasn’t…

“Stop thinking,” Youngbae laughs against his mouth, squeezing his length just hard enough to get Seungri gasping. “I can hear you running at the mouth and you’re not even saying anything.”

Seungri scowls at him, about to retort when Youngbae twists his wrist again, just so, and his hips come up off the bed.

“Youngbae, please, I’m so close—“ Seungri begs, his face hot, kissing him before hiding his head against Youngbae’s shoulder. Inhaling his sweat and cologne and the scent of sex in the air.

He can hear the older man swallow hard, his palm slick with the precome Seungri is all but fucking _leaking_ he’s so close, so turned on, and it makes every slide of his hand over him exquisite torture.

“Hyung—hyung, I’m so…Youngbae—“ Seungri chokes out, the words not making any sense as he thrusts his hips into Youngbae’s hand, clutches at his arm and comes with a gasp.

“Shit, Seunghyun,” Youngbae chokes, sounding every bit as wrecked as Seungri is, and even through the haze of his afterglow, Seungri can’t help but think how sexy it is. That Youngbae’s getting off on getting _him_ off.

Seungri’s muscles tighten then relax, sinking him into the warm comfort of Youngbae’s bed, the older man kissing at his jaw, his ear, and it feels so good…so nice…

A sharp nip to his ear gets his attention again, Youngbae taking his wrist and pressing Seungri’s hand insistently against his hard length. His voice is unsteady, breathless. So hot. “If you leave me hanging, Seunghyun-ah, I swear I’ll sic Boss on your Pierre Hardy’s.”

Making a soft noise of outrage, Seungri forces his eyes back open, tightening his hand around Youngbae, gratified to hear his breath catch. He sits up a little, pushing insistently at Youngbae’s shoulder until the older man lays back.

Stroking him slowly, teasingly, his grip too loose to be satisfying….Seungri takes a moment just to look at the other man. Follows the hard planes of his stomach and chest up to his familiar, well-loved features, his full mouth that’s quick to smile, small eyes that never stop. Youngbae catches his gaze, want and affection so heavy there, both of them have to look away.

Seungri fists him a little tighter. “I…I’ve wanted you to fuck me ever since I saw your concert,” he confesses, gratified when Youngbae pushes his hips into his touch, fingers clutching at the sheet.

“Seunghyun—“

“But I think you’re too close for that tonight,” Seungri whispers, shifting to settle between the other man’s legs, his spent cock twitching at the thought of what he’s going to do. “So I’ll just…”

Taking a deep breath, Seungri grips the base of Youngbae’s cock, and slowly lowers his head to take his length in his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ —“

Youngbae is rigid underneath him, his length hot and heavy on Seungri’s tongue, thick in his mouth, and God, he’s wanted to do this for so long. He starts to bob his head slowly—he doesn’t have much experience or technique to speak of, but it’s not like Youngbae has any notes to compare to—tasting the bitterness of the other man’s precome on the back of his tongue.

Strong fingers wind in his hair, gripping hard, Youngbae’s forearm taut with the effort not to push his head down. He’s so hard, Seungri thinks, sucking at him wetly, hands running over muscular thighs, settling at Youngbae’s narrow hips. So hard, and he’s going to come from this, Seungri knows it. He can feel it—

It doesn’t stop him from choking slightly when Youngbae pulls his hair, letting out a sharp ‘fuck’ and coming in his mouth. Coughing, he pulls back, brushing off Youngbae’s immediate concerns to pull the other man close. Still panting from the exertion, Youngbae runs an unsteady hand through his hair, over and over again.

“You okay?” he breathes, and Seungri groans, resting his head on his hyung’s shoulder. So embarrassing. But his face only gets hotter when Youngbae murmurs, his voice low next to Seungri’s ear, “You’re really good at that. How…uh, how many….”

Seungri frowns, lifting up his head to glare at the other man. “Are you seriously asking me right now how many guys I’ve blown?” Youngbae coughs, dropping his gaze. “Aish, hyung…no wonder you’ve never been laid, no manners at all—“

He laughs as Youngbae shoves him, falling back on the bed and just staying there. He can't help but grin like the cat that ate the canary when Youngbae shifts to sit on top of him, holding his wrists down playfully above his head. A mockery of all the times they’ve wrestled around like this and never dared to take it further. Seungri makes a face at him.

“And hey, what about you? Why are you so good at handjobs, huh? Wasn’t this your first time?”

Youngbae turns that much redder, but rolls his eyes as he retorts, “It’s not like you’re the only one here with a dick, Seunghyun-ah.”

Oh. Right.

“It was good then?” Youngbae asks quietly, chancing a look at him, his hands just that much tighter on Seungri’s wrists. The younger is all too happy to assuage his hyung’s ego.

“Amazing,” he sighs happily. “And I wasn’t kidding, next time…next time I want you to screw me into the bed, hyung.” He says it partly to make him flush, to get him hot all over again. Partly because yeah, he really wasn’t kidding…and partly…because he wants to make sure there will be a next time.

Because this, he thinks, this is where the main character would go to get them coffee and meet up with his childhood love, and Seungri would wait for him to come back, only to look outside and see them in a compromising position, and completely misunderstand. Then he would push Youngbae away, and they’d both suffer alone while thinking of their time together. There’d probably be a montage. Then they’d find in the end that maybe, maybe they were better off alone.

Grinning at him, Youngbae leans forward, speaking close against his mouth before kissing him hard.

“Only if you promise ‘next time’s going to be in the next fifteen minutes.”

Dramas, Seungri thinks, moaning in agreement as he surges into the kiss, are really, really full of shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://bigbang-fanfic.livejournal.com/997774.html#cutid1).


End file.
